1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toy guns and more particularly, to a firing actuator mechanism for toy gun, which simplifies the structure of the retaining mechanism and enhances the structural strength of the press portion of the hammer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional toy gun's firing actuator mechanism “a” is shown comprising a trigger mechanism 10, a link 20, a retaining mechanism 30, a hammer 40 and a locking block 50 (see also FIGS. 2 and 3). The link 20 has a front end portion 20 and a rear end portion 202 (see FIGS. 2 and 3). The front end portion 201 of the link 20 is connected to the top side of the trigger mechanism 10 and loaded with a spring member 401 that returns the link 20 each time the link 20 having been moved. The rear end portion 202 of the link 20 is pivotally connected to the retaining mechanism 30. The retaining mechanism 30 comprises two actuating rods 301 and a plurality of pivoted connecting rods 302 (see FIG. 3). One actuating rod 301 has a front end terminating in a retaining portion 303. The hammer 40 is biasable back and forth, having a hook portion 401 and an elastic press portion 402. When the hammer 40 is biased backwards, the hook portion 401 is hooked on the retaining portion 303 of the retaining mechanism 30. The locking block 50 has a locking tip 501. When the hammer 40 is biased backwards to force the hook portion 401 into engagement with the retaining portion 303 of the retaining mechanism 30, the locking tip 501 of the locking block 50 is forced into engagement with the press portion 402 of the hammer 40. When the locking block 50 is moved forwards, the locking tip 501 of the locking block 50 is released from the press portion 402 of the hammer 40.
Further, a control block 60 is operable to control the operation mode (safe mode (non-fire mode), single lire mode (sec FIG. 4) or continuous fire mode (see FIG. 5)). When the control block 60 is switched to the single fire mode, the bolt body 70 is moved backwards, and the hammer 40 is biased backwards by the bolt body 70 (see FIG. 2). At this time, the locking tip 501 of the locking block 50 is forced into engagement, with the press portion 402 of the hammer 40, and the retaining portion 303 of the retaining mechanism 30 is moved to the top side of the hook portion 401 of the hammer 40 (see FIG. 6). Thereafter, the bolt body 70 is moved slightly forwards to push the locking block 50, causing the locking tip 501 of the locking block 50 to be released from the press portion 402 of the hammer 40, for enabling the retaining portion 303 of the retaining mechanism 30 to retain the hook portion 401 of the hammer 40 (see FIG. 6). When the trigger of the toy gun is pressed to move the link 20 backwards, the actuating rods 301 of the retaining mechanism 30 are synchronously moved (see FIG. 7), causing the retaining portion 303 to be disengaged from the hook portion 401 of the hammer 40 for allowing the hammer 40 to be biased forwards to hammer (see FIG. 8). When the user presses the trigger and holds the trigger pressed after the control block 60 has been switched to the continuous fire mode, the bolt body 70 is continuously and alternatively moved back and forth (see FIG. 2), and the locking tip 501 of the locking block 50 is continuously and alternatively forced into engagement with and released from the press portion 402 of the hammer 40 (see FIG. 9). At this time, the two actuating rods 301 are opened, the retaining portion 303 is released from the hook portion 401 of the hammer 40, and the holt body 70 is moved forwards for causing the locking tip 501 of the locking block 50 to be moved away from the press portion 402 of the hammer 40, thus the hammer 40 can be continuously biased forwards and backwards to fire toy bullets one by one (see FIG. 10).
According to the aforesaid conventional toy gun's firing actuator mechanism “a”, the linking design of the retaining mechanism 30 is complicated, resulting in complicated installation procedure and high manufacturing cost. Further, the operation of the firing actuator mechanism is sometimes inaccurate. Further, the press portion 402 of the hammer 40 will become elastic fatigue alter a long use causing an operation failure.